All Around The World
by Ichornight
Summary: Red Puppet is a dull and bitter puppet who lives stuck in a time loop. However, his two friends go missing and a talking globe named Gilbert suddenly appears. Red doesn't want to go on another lesson, but Gilbert teleports them both to Japan. Now Red must find his two missing friends and go through Gilbert's twisted lesson about the world without getting hurt. [Two-Shot]
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

***still crying because of the DHMIS category* Time for another one I first posted to Tumblr. Originally it was a one-shot but now it's gonna be a two-shot. C: Rated T for swearing and slight gore.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Well, it had been quite a shit week for the puppet trio.<p>

To be honest, it hadn't really been a week. They were apparently stuck in some bullshit time loop, after all, so the day was stuck on June 19th. This time loop had also caused the puppet's lives to go topsy-turvey. After the day became stuck, people began to change. Normal people in the small town the puppets lived in began to disappear. In their place came inanimate objects coming to live and the occasional butterfly, big bear-like creature with a green suit, and other live things. But those guys were not civil puppets like the trio. They were different.

They sang. They taught. They would approach the three and sing songs to them, trying to teach them about core subjects and twisting them into some confusing 'lesson' as they called it, only for the 'lesson' to go horribly wrong. Then the three puppets would be hurt mentally or psychically. Sometimes, the lesson would cause the three to forget who there were and become satanic cannibals, and sometimes it would cause physical pain or even death to them. And sometimes, it would just leave them in pure confusion.

All of it was bullshit. As least, to the Red Puppet, it was bullshit.

The three puppets looked very different from each other. They acted different, as well. The oldest was Red Puppet, or called Red for short. None of them had been given names, considering they never remembered there they came from other than they had been together forever; so they just called each other based on the way they looked.

Red Puppet was a tall red puppet. There wasn't a lot to his appearance, other than the fact that he was, well, fucking red. There was a messy mop of red hair on his head. His hair strands were thin and of course, red. His hair looked like a wet mop on his head, but Red hardly cared. That's just what he did. He didn't care. His personality was very bland and straight forwards. He wasn't caring and nice often. He had been before the time loop, but now he just carried a bitter and under reacting aura. He still cared though, sometimes. He cared about the other two puppets dearly, they were basically his brothers. But these 'teachers' and everyone else he met? No empathy. No caring emotion.

Then there were the other two puppets. Bird Guy, shortened to Bird, and then Yellow Puppet, shortened to Yellow. Bird was exactly what you would expect. A flightless, dark green bird-like puppet. Bird was very innovative and smart, and sort of motherly. Bird was extremely smart. 'Almost too much for his own good.' Red would sometimes say. To be honest, Bird's intelligence concerned Red. His brains sometimes caused him to run his mouth while those hellish teachers were teaching them. And of course Bird's knowledge would upset the teachers, and that usually got them all in trouble. It was going to get Bird hurt bad one day, and that worried Red.

Yellow was last and least of them all. Yellow was young. He was still pretty much nothing more than a kid. And of course, being a kid, Yellow was not very bright. At all, really. He was kind of stupid. Or, 'unintentionally ignorant', as Bird would often say. Bird got offended when Red often called Yellow dim-witted. Red meant no offense to his dull little brother, but it was true. It was fact, and Red always understood fact. Bird usually took it upon himself to keep Yellow in line since Red had trouble deciding what to do to keep Yellow from doing stupid things. Bird was better at it then Red was.

And that was pretty much it. All three of them lived in a small house on a big grassy hill. Sometimes they would go outside, but that last time they did that another teacher visited them. But that one had been weird. Bird and Red didn't experience it, only Yellow.

According to Yellow, after he had gotten upset at Bird for squishing the butterfly on the chicken; he had run off. Red guessed that he had fallen asleep on a tree and dreamed a dream about a... love cultist butterfly, apparently. But since Yellow had done such a terrible job explaining what had happened, it was hard for Red to comprehend it all. Oh, well. They would figure it out. Surely this time loop wouldn't last forever.

They were back in the house now. Red sat at the kitchen table. He had a coffee cup in front of him and was stirring a metal spoon around inside of it absentmindedly. Bird was helping Yellow get dressed because Yellow had a hard times doing it himself. Red listened to their slight argument from afar. Apparently Bird was trying to get Yellow's shoes on. Red huffed with slight amusement as he continued stirring the cup with the spoon.

Suddenly, the tall red puppet broke out of his daze. He shook his shaggy head and felt a slight headache. He had drifted off, it seemed. He let his ebony pupils move forwards to stare at thew coffee cup. He saw that there was nothing in it.

"Oh, right." Red muttered when he realized he had forgotten to pour the coffee. Wow, that was weird. Usually he never forgot to do that in the morning. Bleh, whatever. Humming quietly, he got to his feet and made his way over to the counter where the coffee machine was.

He stood in front of it and began to make coffee with it. The damn thing was really old but it still made coffee, and that was all that mattered in the end.

He promptly poured the coffee in the cup up to the brim and the turned around, humming the tune still. He noticed that the argument Bird and Yellow were having to get Yellow's shoes on was no longer audible...

"Hi there, friend!"

The shrill, high-pitched squeal made Red nearly jump out of his bright red skin. Instinctively upon being startled, Red lashed his hand forwards. In turn, this caused the coffee to go flying out off the cup. The smoldering hot liquid flew right out of the cup and then landed on the a globe that had just appeared on the table.

The globe screamed the instant the coffee struck his... face? Red froze as he saw this was no ordinary globe. The globe had a face that every other live inanimate object had. The Sketchbook and clock had that same type of face too.

The globe flung itself backwards and tumbled off the table, screaming all the way as he hit the ground. Red jumped forwards in alarm. Oh god, it was another inanimate object. Fuck no. Fuck no.

Red grabbed a nearby knife off the wall. No, this wasn't happening again. He stalked over to the globe's flailing form and pointed the knife at him. "Get back!" Red barked.

The globe only responded with another scream. It rolled all over the ground while spinning madly on it's axis. Red stood there and apathetically watched the apparent teacher roll on the ground in agony.

Soon, the globe got control of itself. It got up, gasping and coughing and spinning around. However, it managed to get back up on it's stand and stop spinning. "Oh, oh my..." The globe gasped out. The globe had a high-pitched child-like voice. The globe closed its white eyes and spun around again. The globe shook its big blue head or body or whatever the fuck that was. "Oh dear, I wish I had arms..." The globe sighed wistfully in its high-pitched voice. It's eyes wandered up to stare at Red. "You don't suppose I could borrow a rag, would you, friend? As you can see, you kind of just burned my delicate features with that burning hot liquid in that cup." The globe mused in a smartass tone. Red gritted his teeth. Why was ever teacher such a smartass?

"Get out." Red commanded, still pointing the knife at the globe. The globe gasped in alarm at the sight of the knife.

"Friend!" The globe cried as it shrank back. It's voice became even more shrill. "I mean no harm! Let's not get violent! L-look, clearly you and I have gotten off on the wrong hand. J-just put that fatal weapon down and we can talk civilly, alright?" The glove said with it's voice shaking.

Red noticed that Bird and Yellow had not come over. Fear gripped him. Where were they? They would've noticed that screaming by now. Rage filled Red as he stormed forwards and grabbed the blue globe. It squealed in alarm but was helpless in Red's grip. All it did was spin around in panic. "N-no! This is not how w-we civilly behave!" The globe cried.

Red violently shook the teacher. "Where are they?!" He demanded, voice filled with the most emotion he had used in weeks. The globe continued to spin.

"Wh-who?!" It cried. Its white eyes darted around in horror. It was kind of ironic and satisfying, usually the teachers caused the puppets fear. "Y-your f-freinds? I know exactly where they are! J-just let me explain! Please, friend, don't do things you'll regret!" The globe cried.

Red knew deep inside that he should probably hear the talking globe out. After all, these teachers seemed very powerful. They always seemed harmless at first, but in the end, they turn into gods or some shit like that. Just like that clock. It was ridiculous. Red didn't want to be turned into ash, so he put the globe down and glared right at him. "Alright, then, where are they?!" He demanded.

The globe sighed in relief. "Ah, wise choice friend. Now then, let me formally introduce myself. My name is Gilbert the Globe, however you are more than free to just refer to me as Gilbert. I am a male globe and I am here to teach you about-"

"I don't care." Red interrupted the teacher's formal introduction. He narrowed his eyes. "You're not teaching me shit. Tell me where the other two are and I won't punt your little ass all the way to Japan."

A smile suddenly crossed Gilbert's chilling face. Red immediately got uncomfortable. He vaguely remembered the smile that devilish clock had put on while they were being rotted away in the grip of time. Red flinched and glared. "Cut the shit. Now." Red growled, forcing the anxiety from his voice.

Gilbert's smile disappeared and was replaced by a light chuckle. "Oh, I'm sorry friend, I just thought of something that made me laugh." Gilbert said as he spun about. "Weee!" Gilbert cried. It was clear he was attempting to change Red off the subject of his creepy smile. But Red was not going to forget that. He knew something was going to go terribly wrong. He wouldn't let it happen.

Red opened his mouth to speak to Gilbert again, but he suddenly saw he was still spinning. Spinning a little fast, actually. Suddenly, Red felt a sudden gust of wind that made him flinch. Was a window open? He looked around and dug his flat teeth into his lip. No no, something was wrong here. He glared back at Gilbert. The blue globe was still spinning about. The wind began to blow faster. "Hey!" Red barked. The wind grew faster ans faster, and Red began to panic. "STO-"

He was interrupted when suddenly the world around him disappeared. When the world came to be again, Red was jerked onto the sidewalk. He felt wind in his body and knew that he had changed places. He felt something fall in his arms and looked down to see Gilbert was now sitting in his hands, grinning up at him.

"Perfect!" Gilbert cried. "We've arrived in great TIME! Now, then, I have a lot to show you. I know you'll just LOVE the CREATIVITY of this place!" The globe exclaimed.

Red wasn't listening. His eyes were stunned as he looked around at his new surroundings. The blinding lights. The non-English signs. It didn't take him long to see where he was. Fucking. Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Being a dragon is so exhausting. My dragony responsibilities prevented me from writing. Also I busted a claw. But now that it's healed and I have my motivation back, please enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>Red Puppet's white eyes were huge and fixated forwards. His ebony pupils darted about to stare at the painfully bright area around them. He stared at the foreign non-English signs and it soon occurred to him that he was, in fact, in Japan. His mouth gaped open slightly, although you couldn't really see his mouth through the mess of red hair he had that covered even his face. He didn't know what to feel. He suddenly felt nauseous to the point Red began to sway on his feet. <em>No.<em> He thought to himself through his dazed thoughts as he continued to sway. _This can't be happening… this can't… _

Gilbert, who was seated comfortably in Red's arms, averted his gaze from the cars passing by to stare up at Red. His grin disappeared and dropped to a frown. "You quite alright, my friend?" Gilbert asked in his high-pitched voice. The globe blinked and spun slightly on his axis. "Perhaps the sudden change of environment has made you dizzy. Not to worry, it should go away in a few minutes, so we'll begin when you feel more well." The bright globe mused cheerfully.

Red suddenly felt anger burst through him. He looked up at the inky night sky for about two seconds, then his eyes narrowed and bore a stormy look. He lowered his head to stare down at Gilbert. _"You." _Red Puppet spat with absolute venom in his voice.

Gilbert pretended not to notice Red's hostility. He only grinned sweetly up at him, and this fueled Red's rage. The little fucker _knew_ what he was doing, yet pretended to act like he didn't.

Red spread his arms out abruptly, and in turn this caused Gilbert to fall and hit the floor hard with a thump. "Ouch! What was that sudden hostility for?!" Gilbert said with slight anger, although really his high-pitched voice really didn't allow him to sound very angry no matter what his mood.

"You _know _what it's for, you little shit!"

Gilbert blinked in surprised. "Friend, why are you so upset?" He mused with a tilt on his axis. "Is it… oh, I see." Gilbert's eyes widened slightly with realization. "You're upset because you are without your friends." Before Red could reply, Gilbert gave a small light chuckle. "Oh, friend, don't be daft! You're friends are fine; they're somewhere around here. You just have to find them." Gilbert cooed. There was something in the tone of his voice that made Red's many hairs stand up. These teachers… they could not be trusted. Gilbert was no different. _He's trying to get me to trust him…_

Red gritted his teeth and suddenly swung a foot forwards without warning. His foot connected with the front of the blue globe and sent him spinning and rolling off the sidewalk. Gilbert let out a screech as he tumbled off the sidewalk. On the sidewalk was a broad street drain, big enough for Gilbert to tumble through. Sure enough, the globe tumbled right towards it, screeching all the way. "HELP!" Gilbert cried. He slowed down a bit but was still making a tumbling beeline right for the storm drain. Red could see the globe's eyes huge and round with absolute terror. "Red Puppet, please…" Gilbert said with a half sob. Red blinked in surprise. No teacher had ever called him by his name. Gilbert kept half sobbing and wailing like a little bitch as he neared the drain. "Please, hear me out… I wanna help you!" Gilbert cried. "D-Don't do this… Don't make this mistake." Gilbert begged. Red thought for a moment. What was he doing? He was stuck here, in Japan. The globe teacher was the only one who probably knew what to do.

So, Red made a split second decision. He extended a hand to help pull the globe away from the storm drain, but it was too late. With a cry, Gilbert tumbled into it.

"No!" Red shouted and kneeled down, frantically reaching out to grab the globe. It then occurred to him that Gilbert had not actually fallen. His round form had only gotten stuck in the walls of the narrow drain.

However, Gilbert was still sobbing and crying. Red pulled back and rolled his eyes. "Gilbert." He said flatly, trying to get the globe's attention.

Gilbert only kept wailing with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Gilbert!" Red barked.

Gilbert opened his eyes. "W-What? I'm alive?" The globe rasped with tears streaming down his azure face.

"Don't be stupid, kid. C'mere, let me pull you up." Red knelt down and grabbed the blue globe and began to pull him free of the storm drain.

Gilbert gave a low whimper. "Be gentle with me…"

"Yeah, yeah." Red grumbled. Soon he had Gilbert tugged free of the drain and was now holding him up. Gilbert's tear stained eyes met Red's unamused ones.

"T-thank you, friend. I-" Gilbert began.

Red cut him off. "Look, we'll make a deal. You help me find my friends, and I won't throw you down another storm drain."

Gilbert blinked, seeming to heavily consider Red's words. He opened his mouth. "But can I still teach you about the world?"

"Absolutely not." Red growled, tightening his grip on the globe.

"B-But, Red, I have so much to teach you and to show you! You'll be missing out on so much knowledge I could offer you!" Gilbert cried. "Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

"Right, save your bullshit for someone who wants to believe it." Red scoffed before he hovered Gilbert above the storm drain. "This is my only offer, kiddo. Take it or leave it."

The globe gave a high-pitched squeal in his nonexistent throat and spun on his axis. "Okay, okay!" He sighed. "Okay, I get it. I will just help you relocate your friends in exchange for my life, I suppose." Gilbert sighed.

"Good, now let's go. This place is hurtin' my eyes." Red grumbled. He let Gilbert sit in his arms and began to walk down the sidewalk. Gilbert was silent as they walked. His eyes only wandered about slowly.

Soon, Red broke the silence. "Do you have any idea where they might be? " He said as they

trekked down the sidewalk

Gilbert blinked. "I'm not sure… We'll have to-" The globe was cut off and his eyes widened slightly. "Red." The globe said. He gestured by spinning on his axis towards the left of them. "Could those two be them?"

Red averted his eyes to stare after where Gilbert was gesturing. What he saw made his mouth fall agape in shock.

"YELLOW, GET BACK HERE!"

Red knew that voice from anywhere. It was Bird Puppet. Immediately Red surged forwards as he realized they were right around the corner. As he rounded the corner sharply, he ran right into Yellow Puppet. The child was running down the sidewalk and had run into them.

Red kneeled down and set Gilbert down. The globe had fallen silent. Yellow's eyes were wide and spilling with tears. Without a second thought, Red wrapped his arms around Yellow's shaking form and pulled him close. He could tell his little brother was very, very distressed. Sobs racked Yellow as Red held him in place. "Shh." Red cooed. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"R-Red…" Yellow whimpered, pressing hard against him. "What's happening?" The puppet whimpered. Red just rubbed his back and shook his head.

"Just a mishap. We'll be home before you know it, bud." Red said softly.

"D-do you promise?"

"Of course."

Red was so busy comforting Yellow he hadn't noticed the extremely guilty look on Gilbert's face, or the fact that Bird had finally caught up with them. "Red!" The bird puppet exclaimed as he skidded to a stop, breathing heavily. "There you are! My goodness, where have you been?!" Bird panted as he straightened up. His white eyes fell upon Gilbert and immediately shrank back. "A-and who's this?" Bird exclaimed in fear.

"Don't be afraid, friend!" Gilbert said in alarm. "I'm not going to-"

"He's not a teacher." Red said cooly, standing up. Yellow stuck closely beside him, grabbing onto his leg with a small hand. Red looked over at Gilbert. "He won't hurt us."

Gilbert looked even more guilty. "Right, of course." The globe said slowly. He gave his head a shake. "I guess teaching can wait for another day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Wow, what a shit ending. Sorry 'bout that, didn't know what to put for this one.**


End file.
